Open your eyes
by Yootjje
Summary: Kanda has been acting a bit strange lately and lavi seems to have noticed. Can lavi help Kanda solve his problem? Yullen/Arekan YAOI (MxM)! Swearing! Adults only!
1. Chapter 1: Opening

Hii everyone! So, this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy one me! i now its rather short but that because its only a prologue, to see if you like it!

so please review and tell me what you think? if you do , i'll do my best to update longer chapters!

I do not own -man! just love to fantasize about them :)

* * *

Like every morning, at 7 am sharp, Kanda sat in the cafetaria enjoying his soba. Well at least he had the soba in front of him but didn't make any move to eat it. Lavi, being the observant guy that he was, noticed this and walked over to kanda's table.

"Yuuu! Good morning!" Lavi said as he went to sit across from Kanda. However instead of telling Lavi to shut up, Kanda stayed silent. He didnt even seem to notice that someone was talking to him.

"Yuuuuuuu! anyone there!" he said again, this time waving a hand infront of Kanda's vision. This seemed to bring the samurai back to reality. "huh.. what?" he said.

"Yuu everything okay? You havent touched your food and seemed quite out of it just now" lavi said, concern showing on his face.

"Shut up, i'm fine! mind your own business!" he said as he stood up and walked away before throwing a "and dont call me that!"in his face. Lavi followed him with his eyes and noticed the weirdest thing; kanda made for a left turn when out of the cafeteria, but suddenly turned the otherway, after this he saw that Allen came from the way kanda initially wanted to take. _'well that's odd..'_

Kanda stomped through the hallways bringing a very big raincloud with him. He went to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Damnit!" he yelled as he let himself fall on his bed.

Why was Kanda more pissed off more than usual this morning? The answer is simple. you see, he had a dream last night. He had dreamt that he was fighting some akuma, it was a nice and thrilling dream for him. but then he heard someone yell his name and he suddenly saw Allen Walker stand infront of him, and suddenly he fell forward, on top of Kanda. Kanda first yelled for him to get of but then saw a big red stain of blood on allens back. Allen had protected him. But that wasnt even the worst part. Later in the dream Kanda found himself dressing Allens wound, it be hard to do it yourself when its on your back right? Suddenly their faces were very close together, and Allen kissed him. ALLEN WALKER KISSED HIM! after this it turned into a fullblown sex scene! And the worst part was.. Kanda was the bottom!

so you can see why Kanda was so pissed off. He despises Allen, and the beansprout had the nerve to appear in his dream and do that to him!

'What the hell was that?' he thought. '_Why the hell would I dream like that about him!' _He figured it was just hormones, its naturally for a guy to have such dreams right? maybe the reason that he dreamt of allen was because the only 'attractive' girl around here is linali, and she's like a sister, so to dream of her like that would be disgusting in his eyes. _'wait. does that mean I find the moyashi attractive?'_ Kanda was pissed of his own thoughts and decided to train. taking the raincloud with him again through the hallways.

After two hours of training kanda decided he had done enough of it. he went for the showers when he suddenly noticed another precense in the trainingroom. He turned around and between some pillars in, he saw the moyashi. Kanda shrugged and wanted to continue on with his plan, shower, when he noticed something else. Allen wasn't wearing a shirt. Kanda was shot into a shojo manga scene where Allen was sparkling in slowmotion. kanda's eyes were wide, his mouth too, was wide open. Then he suddenly realised that alot of his blood was going downwards, making his pants uncomfortably tight. Kanda blushed and ran to his room.

_'what the hell?' _Kanda could not believe what just happened.

~End of chapter 1~

* * *

so what do you think? because i'm a total newbie, i need reviews from you guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

Hey sorry it took so long! Finally chapter 2 is here! it took so long because i really don't wanna dissappoint you guys.. but here goes nothing, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own d gray man, just love it to death!

YSYSYS

* * *

When Kanda came back to his room, he slammed the door shut and threw himself on his bed. He had done this earlier today but thought that with a little bit of training he'd forget about this whole ordeal. On the contrary, it made him think about it even more. Was Kanda really that sexually frustrated? That he had to dream about some guy and turn hot whenever he saw him? Maybe Kanda just needed some relief. With that thought he figured he had no other choice but to do that., relieve himself. Kanda had not done that very often. Maybe two or three times. he had no interest in it. He could use his time better by physically and mentally training himself.

Kanda walked at the door to lock it, wouldn't want anyone to walk in on him right? He figured he didn't want to make his bed dirty, so he sat on the ground with his back against the bed. Unbuttoning his pants, he slowly and hesitatingly started to rub his member through his boxers. He wasn't really comfortable with this whole thing. But if he wanted to forget about al this, he had to do it.

While rubbing, his member slowly hardened. Kanda's mind unconsciously drifted back to the dream he had. Remembering how Allen had kissed him, biting his lip in order to get entrance to Kanda's mouth. How he left soft kisses on Kanda's neck, while his hands roamed over Kanda's torso.

In de meantime Kanda's own hands had started stroking his member directly. The dream made him hot all over and when Kanda remembered how Allen had taken Kanda's cock in is mouth, Kanda couldn't control himself anymore. He started panting and moaning, no longer able to think straight. The memories went further and further and Kanda couldn't hold it any longer. He remembered how Allen had entered him and came.

While wiping the sweat of his upper lip, kanda was panting heavily. Had he just come while thinking of being entered? Instead of feeling relieved, Kanda was even more angry. '_Goddamnit! What the fuck is wrong with me?'_

Kanda stormed off to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower really badly. _'at least it should be over now..' _ He figured he'd take a shower and then go to the cafeteria, to eat.

~...~

*BANG!*

Allen swiftly turned around, shocked. The door of the training room had suddenly been slammed shut. Allen quickly went to the door and opened it, looking around to see what had happened. He was just in time to see Kanda disappear around the corner. '_oh, it's just Kanda being moody again.. honestly, someone should really pull that stick out of his-' *_GROWL*

Allens trail of thought was interupted by the loud noise his stomach made, begging for food. _"ah! it's time to eat! now that i think about it, i've been training for a while now. But first a shower!"_ Allen collected his shirt and went off.

~...~

When kanda walked into the cafetaria, he went straight to Jerry to order some Soba and tea. Jerry, being the awesome cook that he is, had finished Kanda's order in no time at all. Kanda went to sit at an empty table, so he could enjoy his soba in silence.

Not long after, Lenalee and Lavi had entered the cafetaria, also placed their orders and had the nerve to sit at HIS table.

"Good afternoon Kanda" Lenalee said while looking at her sandwich with happy eyes. She always loves to try out Jerry's new recipes.

Kanda didn't reply and just continued eating his dinner.

"ne Yuu don't be like that, oohh could it be-" Lavi couldn't finish his sentence because of a katana being held against his throat.

"I TOLD YOU STUPID RABBIT, DON'T CALL ME THAT! NEXT TIME I'LL-kill you.." that last part didn't come out like normal. Lavi noticed this and dared a peek at kanda's face. he saw kanda was staring of at the kitchen counter where Jerry, some finders and allen were talking. Kanda released Lavi and sat back down.

_"huh? what just happened?" _Lavi thought. "Yuu is everything okay?" Lavi asked as he also sat back down and continued to eat. "Did the moyashi piss you off again?"

"Shut up." Kanda said back coldly.

"ah, good afternoon Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi." Allen said with his trademark smile as he had come over and went to sit next to Kanda.

"mornin'" Lavi responded. "neh, Allen-chan, did you do something to piss yuu off again?"

Allen looked at Lavi with a confused expression. "I dont think so, why?".

"oh never mind, its nothing" Lavi gave one of his goofy grins before he continued eating.

Silence enveloped the table the four exorcist were sitting at. Lenalee was to obsessed with her sandwich, Lavi in deep thought about Kanda's strange behaviour lately and Kanda was quiet as always.

"ehh, did something happen?" Allen asked, concern on his face. As soon as Allen finished his question, Kanda stood up and left the cafetaria.

"Its just Yuu being his normal grumpy self, don't worry about it!" Lavi said while standing up. "I gotta go to Komui now, see ya!" and Lavi walked away.

Silence again..

"Uhmm.. Lenalee, is something the matter? You haven't said anything yet." ... "Lenalee?"

"Hmm? oh good morning Allen! How are you today? Have your wounds from the previous mission healed already?" Lenalee asked, unknowing Allen was already at the table for at least ten minutes.

"Yeah, goodmorning. uhm are you alright? I've already been here for a while.."

"oh! i was just lost in thought :P It's just this sandwich is so delicious but i can't figure out the ingredient that made it so, so i was just thinking about that."

" Oh I ordered that sandwich too! lets see.." Allen took a big bite of his sandwich, his face instantly lightening up as the delicious taste hit hid tastebuds. "you're right it is delicious!"

"Allen! Komui wants you in his office!" a finder yelled at Allen.

Allen quickly finished his meal, said his goodbyes to lenalee and went off.

~...~

"Yuu! Yuu-chan~!" Lavi yelled as he ran after Kanda.

"Don't call me that baka usagi! What do you want?" Kanda said while he continued walking, knowing that Lavi will follow behind him.

"I was just wondering.. Lately you've been a bit weird around a certain person.. a certain moyashi dare I say.."

"What are you talking about?" Kanda was a bit shocked but managed to hide it.

"well I've noticed you're avoiding him, more than usual I mean, and yo-"

"Shut up! I always avoid him! who would want to be around him!"Kanda yelled and then stormed off.

"Well.. guess he really is weird lately, but why..?" Lavi thought as he made his way to Komui.

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

Thank you for reading! please remember to review! I love reviews! Then I'll go to your profile and read your stories! :P


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

I am soooo sorry! Sorry for taking so long to update! I can give you excuses like ; parents divorced, graduation, work blah blah blah, but in the end they're just that, excuses. I apologize to my few but very much loved followers. I hope you'll keep following me from now on as well : )

I hope I still got it in me to write a story and that this chapter won't let you down.

I don't own Dgrayman.

Open your eyes - Chapter 3 Revelation.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"come in" came a voice from behind the door.

" hey Komui, you wanted to see me?" said Lavi in his cheerfull voice as he made his way to the big couch in the middle of the room.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. Lenalee will be joning you as well. There have been some Akuma sightings in a little village near Madrid. I want you two to go and investigate. Here is a report from the finder Pedro, he will be awaiting your arrival. Your train leaves at 4pm. That is all." Komui said hastily.

Lavi left knowing Komui probably had a lot of other things to do. He figured he'd go see Lenalee to fill her in on the mission.

* * *

"LAVI BEHIND YOU!" Lenalee yelled as she dodged the level 2 that came at her.

When they had arrived at the village it didn't take long before there were dozens of Akuma surrounding them. They were almost all destroyed before a level 3 showed up. With teamwork they had finally managed to destroy the Akuma. But not without getting injured. Now they still had to get rid of the left over level ones.

Lavi had dodged the akuma that tried to shoot him from behind and quickly turned around mid-air to strike back at the Akuma. Lenalee had destroyed the one coming after her as well. And with that won the battle.

"Le..nalee,, are you alright?"Lavi asked panting while lying on the ground. He was so tired he thought he could sleep forever.

"Yes, Lavi.. Let's rest for a bit before we go get the innocence" Lenalee said while moving to lie on the ground, minding her wounds.

A few hours later Lenalee and Lavi went to the fountain that, according to Pedro's report, seemed to be the cause of all the weird things that happened, which meant it was probably were the innocence was. A few minutes later Pedro had arrived with their suitcases saying he had found them an inn. They kept searching for a bit more and found the innocence in a little crevice in the statue adorning the fountain. After that they went to the inn to clean up and bandage their wounds.

"neh, Lenalee.. I've been meaning to ask you something." Lavi said while re-adjusting his headband.

"what is it Lavi?"

"_damn how should I ask her this without getting any ideas in her head? She knows Kanda probably better than I do, at least she's known him far longer that I have.." _ Lavi thought.

"You've known Kanda for a long time right? Has he uhm.. Has he ever been in love?" Lavi asked, trying to make it sound like a bit of a joke, so Lenalee wouldn't take it to serious.

"Are you serious Lavi? I might have known him longer than you have, but we both know that Kanda is incapable of loving someone." Lenalee said matter-of-factly, maybe even a bit irritated.

"Yeah.. guess you're right. But he must have a had a crush on someone once? On a girl he met on a mission or something. Or on you? Ahha maybe even on a guy?" Lavi pretended to laugh about his own suggestion.

"Well he never told me anyth-" Lenalee's eyed went wide "Lavi you don't mean?! You don't think? He ?! with who?!" lenalee started to shout excitingly.

"No no no no no! don't get me wrong! I just wondered .." Lavi had to quickly make something up or Lenalee would find out. "Just wondered if he uhm.. was still a virgin?" Lavi was shocked at the outcome of his own thinking. _"Seriously.. that's the best I could come up with.?."_

"EEw Lavi! That's what you think about in your free time? Hahahah" Lenalee laughed "Still to be honest I'm a little curious myself." This peaked Lavi's interest "He has never shown any interest in anyone, and no, not in me either. So to answer your question, yes I think he is still a virgin. Now answer mine, Why did you really wanna know? If you wanted to know if he was still a virgin, knowing you, you would ask him directly and embarrass him more."

"_Damn she's sharp."_ Lavi thought. "Okay fine, you're right. The real reason I asked was because .. well I think he might have a crush on someone right now."Lavi had to stop his sentence there and hold his hands to his ears to muffle the scream threatening to explode his brain

"REALLYY ?! ON WHO?!" Lenalee squeeled.

"Geez.. nothing left to do I guess.. Okay before I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell him anything and not to get involved unless it is together with me!"

"I promise, I promise, now tell me!"

"Okay. Haven't you noticed anything strange about Kanda? Well I guess you haven't but well, he was acting kinda weird yesterday. For example, yesterday he was ready to beat me to a pulp but then suddenly moyashi walked in and kanda suddenly just went back to eating."

"You think Kanda has crush on allen? .. Oh MY GOD! YOU SERIOUS?"

"Well I'm not sure, we have to give it more time. For now let's just observe them. Okay?"

"yeah sure.. " "_Still that would explain a lot.." _Lenalee thought to herself.

* * *

"It's Allen Bakanda!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you? I don't care!" Kanda said while trying to walk away from the beansprout blocking his way.

"What, running from a fight? Maybe I should call you .. scaredy-kanda instead!" Allen flushed inwardly about the lame nickname he just gave kanda.

"Oh you asked for it!" Kanda said while storming towards Allen and unsheathing Mugen.

"Bring it on!" Allen activated Crown Clown and stormed towards Kanda.

A few minutes had passed while Kanda was cornering Allen with Mugen while Allen Pulled Kanda's hair in an attempt to free himself. Allen succeeded in pushing kanda away making him fall backwards. However Kanda pulled Allen with him and turned them around. Resulting in Allen falling on the ground and Kanda on top of him. "You were saying?" Kanda said menacingly while holding Mugen against Allens throat.

Allen tried to push Kanda away but Kanda grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, immobalizing Allen. But in order to keep it that way Kanda couldn't use his hands anymore either. Leaving them in quite the predicament.

* * *

So what do you think? do i have enough talent to continue?

please review?


	4. Chapter 4: One eye opened

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading yet another chapter of mine! And thanks to all my reviewers and followers! I hope you'll enjoy;

Chapter 4, One eye opened.

* * *

This was getting quite tiresome, Kanda thought. He and Allen had been wrestling for a while now. Allen was trying to get his hands free from Kanda, but he wouldn't budge. With a lot of effort Allen managed to throw Kanda over his head and threw himself with it. Now Allen was sitting on top of Kanda. With the odds turned, Allen gave Kanda a very smug smile. "_You_ were saying Kanda?" he said

"Get the hell of me moyashi!" Kanda wriggled and kicked but couldn't get Allen to budge. For some reason he was getting a really warm feeling inside. He had to break free, immediately.

"What's the matter Kanda? Can't break yourself fr-" Allen stopped then as he felt something very peculiar. Something was poking his thigh. An enormous blush crept on Allen's face as he jumped back awkwardly. In doing so, Kanda was finally free again. He stood up and said; "why don't you do us all a favor and go die or something!" with that he stormed away.

Allen didn't know how to react. That last comment had hurt him quite a bit. Sure Kanda had always been a jerk but he never explicitly wished for Allen to die. For some reason Allen couldn't even laugh about the fact that Kanda got excited during their little battle anymore. With an odd feeling inside, Allen figured he'd just get on with his day. He'd just ignore Kanda for the next week or so as punishment. With that thought he went off to the cafeteria.

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee had returned from their mission. Lenalee went to Komui to give their mission report, while Lavi went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Because someone couldn't get out of bed this morning to properly eat breakfast. Upon entering he found Allen sitting at one of the tables at the far corner of the cafeteria. After ordering his food, he took his plate and went to sit with Allen.

"hey moyashi, anything interesting happened while I was gone?" Lavi asked, not expecting and interesting answer. He started eating his spaghetti.

"Hey Lavi, it's been the same around here.. how was your mission?" Lavi had answered with his mouth full that there wasn't anything special about the mission. Things got a bit tight at one point, but it all ended well he said. Allen was glad that everything went well. He internally scolded Lavi for eating with his mouth full but laughed it off. After they had returned to eating Allen started to wonder. Should he tell Lavi? _ "It would be the perfect punishment for him.."_

"neh Lavi, actually something did happen." Lavi looked at Allen, telling him to continue. "Okay so this is kind of embarrassing so I'm just going to say it," deep breath "Kandagotexcitedwhilefighting me!" Allen blushed. Lavi spit out his milk. _"that didn't take as long as I anticipated" _ he thought.

"wow hold on moyashi, did you just say that Kanda got ..excited while fighting you?" Allen nodded to him in response. Lavi laughed internally, he knew Kanda was in love with Allen!

"haha that's unexpected! I didn't even know kanda could get excited! Hahahah" After Lavi was done laughing he continued; "so moyashi, not that I don't appreciate it but why are you telling me this? It's not like you to hurt a man's pride like that" Lavi asked.

"uhm well.. I'm kinda mad at Kanda right now, so I'm just returning the favor."

"heh what did he do?" Lavi asked intrigued.

"He just said something really hurtful.. Lavi I have to go now. Komui is expecting me." Allen said as he stood up.

"okay moyashi, see ya later." On the inside Lavi was quite angry. It was quite obvious that kanda had a thing for Allen so why still act like that? He was going to have a talk with the samurai.

* * *

"Yuuu! Neh Yuu wait up!" Lavi yelled after Kanda. He had spotted kanda walking through the corridors.

"Don't call me that baka usagi!" Kanda yelled.

"I can't help it, I'm in such a good mood. Allen just told me something very interesting~" a vein popped in Kanda's head. Lavi's face suddenly turned quite serious. "let's talk somewhere private shall we?" he said as he showed Kanda the way to his room. Kanda complied.

Upon entering Lavi spoke. "so my suspicions have been confirmed. You really do have a crush on the moyashi"

"a-a crush?"Kanda blushed "what the heck are you talk about! He's a guy, and a-a .. moyashi!" Kanda bit back angrily

"There's no sense in hiding it kanda" saying his name like that meant that Lavi was quite serious. "you avoid him, act weird when you are around him, get excited while fighting him? " Kanda's face was as red as a tomato right now. " and from what he's telling me you're even more mean to him right now? Is there something else I'm missing?" Having Lavi summing up all the facts like that, and not even knowing about the wet dreams, made it quite clear for Kanda that maybe Lavi was right.

"you- You serious?"Kanda asked insecurely.

"What? you mean you didn't even notice yourself?"Lavi asked.

"Well how should I know?! I've never been in lo-… I've never felt anything for anyone before! I thought I was just in need of some release, with the dreams and all.." Shit. He thought

"Wait dreams? You've been having dreams? Of what? Or of whom?" Lavi asked

Kanda was still blushing. He'd never done anything like this before. "I.. I dreamt of the moyashi and me.."

"wow... you've got it quite bad.. Is this why you've been so mean to Allen?"

"I've always been mean to him.. that hasn't changed so what are you getting at? Besides he's the jerk right now, telling something like that to you."

"yeah well he said he'd tell me as punishment for you. Look I won't ask what you did, but if you don't stop it then he'll never return your feelings!"

"Re- return my feelings? What are you talking about?"

"aren't you going to confess to him and see if it's gonna work out?"Lavi aksed

"No! ofcorse not! We're both guys! It's not like he'll accept it, much less reciprocate my feelings!" I don't even know why I'm talking about this with you! .. let's just forget it."

"no way! I'm going to help you! This is a chance for you to melt the ice around your heart! We're gonna make the moyashi head over heals for you! See you gotta go about smart. We just hint him about love and appearances and male to male relationships! Then he'll be a bit more open. The rest is up to you. I guess you could start with not hurting him anymore. This is great!"

"Che, whatever do what you want. I gotta go, Komui is expecting me." He made to turn around before he looked back at lavi. He unsheathed Mugen and held it to Lavi's throat "if you tell anyone about this!" he threatened.

"don't worry secret is safe with me, now go." He smiled. "_This is perfect! I gotta inform lenalee~!"_

* * *

"Komui you wanted to see me?" Kanda entered Komui's office. Then he saw a certain white haired moyashi look angrily at him.

"Ah Kanda, you're finally here. You and Allen are going on a mission together. To Japan." Komui smiled.

* * *

Phew and that's another one! Please review?


	5. Chapter 5: Investigation

Well here is chapter 5! sorry for the wait! it a bit longer this time. hope you enjoy~

I don't own -man.

Chapter 5 - Investigation.

_"Komui you wanted to see me?" Kanda entered Komui's office. Then he saw a certain white haired moyashi looking angrily at him._

_"Ah Kanda, you're finally here. You and Allen are going on a mission together. To Japan." Komui smiled. _

* * *

"_Damn it. I can't believe I have to go on a mission with that stupid beansprout!. Now what am I supposed to do?! Geez.. what did Lavi say? Make him aware? Act nice? How the hell am I supposed to do that?"_

Kanda and Allen were at the train station just as their train arrived. They had both been reluctant to go on this mission together. But Komui gave them no choice in the matter. So here they were. Utterly ignoring each other as they boarded the train.

"_okay so I have to be nicer to him right. Fine I'll act nice."_ Kanda thought.

As they entered the train compartment, Kanda first and Allen followed, Kanda put his suitcase on the railing high above the seats. After he was finished he grabbed Allen's suitcase out of his hands and placed it besides his own. When he turned around to sit, he was met with a baffled face. Allen looked at him as if Kanda had just done something considerate, oh wait he did.

"uhm.. thanks?" Allen said confused. Kanda just gave him a look, then turned his eyes towards the window. There was an awkward silence after that. Neither of them wanted to speak to each other, but the silence was just too much. So Allen decided he should just go over the mission file with Kanda. He started to read it for himself.

"_What the fuck did I just do?" _Kanda thought _"oh god, he must think I'm idiot!"_

"Okay, so apparently , in the village called Tsuwano, there have been a lot of people getting sick. The symptoms are; blood coughing, heavy breathing, extreme rashes and for some reason the people infected want to stay in water, like baths or lakes. Mhh rather odd.. The reason they think it's innocence is because there is a large amount of akuma present at the village." Allen said. "it's kind of weird though. An Innocence that gives people rashes?" Allen looked at Kanda awaiting a response. Kanda noticed this but what should he say?

"Well we won't be able to find out what it is from here. Let's just see when we get there." With that he ended the conversation . boy this was gonna be a long trip. They had to be in the train for several days. Then they'd had to take the boat to get to Japan.

* * *

"hurry op moyashi!" Kanda yelled. They had just arrived at Tsuwano. The trip had been quiet for the most part. Neither of them had anything to talk about. Now they were finally at the village. Both of them just wanted to find an inn and get some rest in a normal, proper, bed.

"ah Kanda-dono, Walker-dono!" The finder Sai came to them. "how was your trip? I have found you an inn, for you to stay at."

"best news I heard all day, lead the way, I'm tired." Kanda said. Though that wasn't the only reason. Kanda hadn't had a lot of sleep since he wouldn't allow himself. What if he had such a dream in front of the moyashi? Kanda just needed some time away from Allen. Having nothing to look at except for him for three days was a bit much for Kanda, it had built up quite much and he needed to relieve himself.

"Yes Kanda-dono" Sai said as he lead the way. Allen just followed after them. He was really tired and was glad that for once Kanda didn't want to go investigate first thing. When they arrived at the inn, the dream was shattered. Sai had booked them a double room. Meaning Allen and Kanda had to share. Share a room together. _"great. Just fucking great. This way I won't have sleep for at least another week!"_

"good night. I will be here again at 7 am. Tomorrow. " with that the finder left. But not without getting an angry glare form Kanda first.

When Kanda turned around, he saw the moyashi already lying k.o. on the bed with his shoes still on, on his belly. _"such a little kid…"_ Kanda thought. Then he went to the bathroom to get rid of his 'little problem' afterwards he took a shower and when he came back into the room he found Allen in exactly the same way as when he left him. _"damn brat is gonna catch himself a cold.."_ Then Kanda reluctantly made his way towards Allen and took the boys shoes of. He also took of the coat and placed the covers over the boy. Then he went to bed himself, with the intention of staying awake. But falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, when Allen woke up he was a bit disorientated. He didn't remember getting into bed? He looked over at Kanda. Who looked like he had it really warm. Allen opened the window to let some fresh air in and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kanda woke from the sound of the shower. Sitting up abruptly, his vision went black for a few seconds. Shaking it away Kanda looked around. _"Shit. Did I fall asleep?"_ Kanda took a look under the covers and found it nice and clean. _"thank god.. that would've been hard to explain to the sprout.."_ Kanda was relieved. When he stepped out of bed he put on his coat quickly. It was quite chilly in the room. When he looked around he saw that the window was open. He move to close it when he heard a knocking on the door. He glanced at the clock. _"hm. 7am. Sharp."_

"Come in" Kanda said while continuing his task of closing the window.

"Good morning, Kanda-dono. I trust that you have slept well?" after receiving no answer he continued, "Are you and Walker-dono ready for breakfast?" as soon as he finished his question the door to the bathroom opened. A fresh Allen stepped out. His upper body bare and his hair still wet.

"ah, good morning Sa-" Kanda stormed past Allen and Sai, "I'll meet you downstairs" he said.

"uhm.. good morning Sai-san" Allen said with his trademark smile, ignoring Kanda. "did you sleep well?" Allen said while he moved to his suitcase. He pulled out a fresh shirt and vest. And began to put them on.

"Good morning, Walker-dono. Breakfast is ready for you downstairs. Let us talk about the mission there." He said as he stood by the door gesturing for Allen to head towards the dining room. As soon as Allen left the room, the finder closed the door behind them. They made for the dining room and saw Kanda had already started breakfast. But to Allen surprise it contained a lot more than just soba.

"wow Kanda I've never seen you eat anything else but Soba?" Allen said as he joined Kanda at his table.

"That's because Kanda is Japanese is he not? This food must seem nostalgic to him, for not having being able to eat it for a long time." The finder said.

"nonsense, I'm just hungry and soba alone isn't going to cut it." Kanda said returning to his food. Not admitting that Japanese food held a special place in his heart.

Allen's food had arrived in the meantime. He had kept it simple this time. Just a whole lot of sandwiches and some plates of rice with curry. And of course as dessert some mitarashii dango, about twenty of them.

"Sai-san, have you been able to figure out the cause of the disease yet?" Allen asked the Finder.

"we do not know the exact cause yet. However we were able to find out that all of the infected had spent a day at the hill, south from here. There is a huge meadow there with flowers and a lake. And a lot of people go there to relax and play."

"alright. Well lets visit some of the victims first, maybe we can find out more. After that we should head to the meadow. Do you agree Kanda?"

"Yeah fine. Let's go" Kanda said as he stood up and went towards the door. Allen quickly ate the last three dango's and went after him.

They went to one victim after another, but none had given them a clue other than the meadow. The fifth person they visited was very sick, and the doctors feared that she wouldn't have much longer. Her name was Ayane. She was very weak, lying in bed. She looked to be somewhere around forty. Her house was richly decorated with all kinds of paintings and many bookcases. Her bedroom was much the same. But a lot messier.

Kanda was talking with Ayane's daughter, as was the finder, while Allen looked around. After a while Allen noticed something and asked Kanda about it.

"psst Kanda? That plant over there, next to her bed. I've seen it before in the other houses. What is it?" Allen asked Kanda silently.

"It's called Tsuwabuki. It's this village's symbol. Stands for protection from evil spirits or something. Everyone here has it in their house." Kanda said to Allen.

"well we thank you for your time" the Finder said to Ayane and her daughter. After giving a small bow the three left the house. "Shall we head towards the meadow now? I think we will be able to find out much more there." Sai said. The exorcists nodded and they headed off. When they reached the meadow the could find noting out of the ordinary. When Allen walked over a hill he was surprised by what he saw behind it.

"Kanda could you come here for a second?" Allen yelled. What he saw was a field of Tsuwabuki plants. But many of them were dying. They were trampled on, ripped to pieces and just miserable really.

"I guess the village people went a bit far with their superstition. They didn't leave a plant alive." Allen said. "I kind of pity them, the plants I mean." Suddenly a shadow covered the whole area and Allen's left eye activated. When they looked up there was a huge swarm of Akuma. Mostly level ones but there were some level three's as well.

"Sai-san, hide yourself!" Allen said as he activated his anti-akuma weapon. Kanda was already in action. Cutting through the number ones like butter. He was then faced with two level three's . it took a bit of a struggle but Kanda defeated them soon enough. Allen kept himself busy with the level ones so Kanda could deal with the last two level three's .

Suddenly there was a yell of pain. "Sai-san!" Allen yelled. The was an akuma looming over the finder he had not hit him, the finder simply fell, and it had hurt. _"thank goodness he has not been hit"_ Allen thought _"I have to save him though, before he does!" _ Allen lunged at the akuma and saved Sai.

"Walker-dono watch out!" Sai yelled . Allen turned around to dodge the level two Akuma that had escaped Kanda's wrath. _ "Too late! Won't make it!"_ was what Allen thought before he was hit. The Akuma hit him against his head, causing the boy to fly away a good few meters. He landed into the lake. "Walker-dono!" Sai yelled.

"che" Kanda sliced through the level three that had tried to run from him. And with that the battle was won. "oi moyashi! It's over!" Kanda said looking around, he scoured the battle field but couldn't find the boy. "hey finder! Where's moyashi?"

"he fell into the lake!" The finder said before he passed out. His head was bleeding, probably not a good thing Kanda thought. But he went to the moyashi first. He ran into the water and saw the moyashi. He was floating on his back but was about to go under. Kanda lunged at Allen. He grabbed him and held him above water. He went out of the lake and carried him over his shoulder. He put the boy down in the grass. "oi moyashi wake up! Wake up! Kanda said slapping his face. Allen however remained still. Kanda held his ear near Allen's mouth and found the boy wasn't breathing. _"Damnit"_ Kanda thought. Kanda looked at the finder, still passed out.. damn than he had to do it. he pinched Allen's nose closed and laid his lips on his. _"don't die! Don't die damnit!"_ he blew air in Allen's mouth as he was performing CPR on the boy._ "please!"_

* * *

Well. thats it. hope you liked it. please review your likes and dislikes. thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Kisses

Hello everyone~! Thank you once more for sticking with me so far! I hope I won't disappoint you. Though I'm not sure with this chapter, I myself don't like it very much :P

Also there have been requests that I make this a Yullen or an Arekan (not both) so I'm not sure how to continue with that.. I know picturing Kanda as uke is really hard and when I do it he'll probably be waaaay out of character, but I can't picture Allen as being completely submissive either, seeing as they're 'rivals'. So I figured I'll make both of them be the bottom sometimes. Please give me your opinion on this and maybe some ideas?

Well, hope you enjoy!

Open your eyes – Chapter 6 Kisses

Kanda laid his lips on Allen's once more, not giving up, when suddenly Allen sat up coughing water out of his longs. He rolled to his stomach and was coughing and retching to get all that water out of his system. All the while Kanda stroked soothing circles on Allen's back.

"you okay?" Kanda asked. He received a slight nod from the boy. He then stood up and took his coat off. He placed it over the boy and went to the finder. Allen was surprised, but he let it be. He was to woozy to make a big deal out of it.

After Kanda looked the finder over, he went to the lake, made a cup of his hands and filled it with water. He then went back to the finder and let the water fall on his face. The finder sprang awake Shocked and hyper alert. He only had a little scratch, he just fainted from fear. Kanda gave him a good scolding for it. Telling him he should grow a pair if he wanted to be a finder.

"oi, moyashi? Can you walk? Let's continue looking for the Innocence."

"Yes. Let's continue." Allen said stiffly. He then struggled to get up, getting a bit dizzy on the way, but when he was up all the way there appeared to be nothing wrong with boy anymore. Allen looked himself over, he seemed mostly intact. A few bruises and scratches here and there. Not to mention the big bulge on his forehead, but he'd live. _ 'I lost my gloves though'_

"Kanda, Seeing as all the Akuma showed up at this place, I assume the Innocence should be near here just like we thought." Allen concluded.

"I thought so too. Lets split up and search the area some more. I'll go this way" Kanda said as he turned around and went into the direction of the forest.

Allen went the exact opposite direction. Leading him back towards the flower beds._ 'those flowers are really pitiful'_ Allen thought as he passed the Tsuwabuki plants once more. Allen started thinking were could the Innocence be? It had come into contact with a lot of people so definitely not somewhere secluded. "Sai-san, how quickly did the infection affect the people since coming into contact with this place?". Allen asked the finder.

"Well it differs really, but most people said that they felt 'itchy' after being here for only an hour."

"mhh.. One of the thing most people do when they come here is swimming. It's only been less than half an hour since I entered the water.. Not enough time for the infection to start.. I'll have to wait more to see if I am infected.. But then Kanda and Sai touched the water as well, so we won't know for sure if it's because of the water.. another dead end.." Allen mumbled to himself. '_Let's leave the water for last, it's to vast to search for innocence..'_ he thought.

"Sai let's think. What would most people here have touched?" Allen's gaze went towards a bog tree "Maybe that big tree is giving of something through the air? Let's go see" Allen walked towards the tree with Sai following behind him.

"If we think like that sir, it could be anything."

"You're right Sai-san. But we have to start somewhere. Now let's see. This tree doesn't look special, I don't feel anything from it either. It's not here, this is just an ordinary tree." Just then Kanda came back from the forest. He walked over to Allen. "Kanda! Did you find anything?" Allen asked.

"No nothing but trees there moyashi."

"My name is Allen, Bakanda!" Allen said back. "I tried to look for things that most people would've come into contact with. But I'm drawing a blank here, it would be too much to search every blade of grass or every drop of water and w-" Allen stopped suddenly.

"and we what? Moyashi?"

"How silly of us. It's obvious where the innocence is" Allen said while looking over Kanda's shoulder. Towards to Tsuwabuki plants. "If your entire family was on the brink of extinction, and you had the power of god shoved in your hands. Would you not try to save what's left of your family?" Allen said as he walked towards the plants. The three searched the flowerbeds when Kanda came across a flower that was already full grown in size, but for some reason the flower petals were still closed.

"Moyashi, here" Kanda delicately opened the flower and sure enough, the Innocence was securely in it. Kanda took it and put it in his inner pocket. "Innocence recovered" He announced.

"Great. Let's head back to town and contact Komui-san." Allen said as they began the trek back to town. The Finder had gone ahead to see when their train would leave, while Allen and Kanda headed towards the inn. When they were passing the busy streets there was suddenly a ball rolling up to Allen's feet. Allen picked it up an looked around him, there was a boy staring at him as if he'd just seen a monster, his gaze went from his ball, to Allen's hand, to his hair and ended on Allen's face, no doubt looking at the pentacle just above his brow. _'I forgot to cover my hand!'_ Allen thought.

Kanda was about to say something when he noticed Allen wasn't walking next to him anymore. He turned around and saw Allen with a little boy.

"Give me my ball back you freak!" The boy yelled at Allen. Kanda looked at Allen. Allen had that same smile on his face as he slowly walked to the boy to give him the ball back. But when Allen took one step forwards the boy took one backwards. Kanda's gaze remained on Allen. The boy still had a smile on his face but there was something else beneath it as well. Allen kneeled down and gently rolled the ball back over the ground towards the boy. The boy picked it up and sprinted away after yelling "freak" once more to Allen. Kanda looked around. A lot of people where staring at Allen now. Allen pulled his hood over his head and buried his hands in his pockets before continuing walking back to the inn. "sorry for the wait Kanda" Allen said with a smile.

"che, whatever" He answered as they continued.

* * *

They had arrived at the inn about five minutes later. The village wasn't very large so crossing it wouldn't take much time. Kanda went to the innkeeper, to announce they had returned and that they required food. The innkeeper told them he would bring it up in about five minutes. Allen had been standing behind Kanda, not saying anything. _'Che, whatever'_ Kanda thought.

After they were done talking to the innkeeper, Kanda and Allen headed towards the second floor. As they were ascending the stairs, Kanda suddenly heard a hard rumbling finishing with a loud 'thud'. As he looked backwards, hand already on Mugen's hilt, He saw it was no Akuma. No. the moyashi had fallen down the stairs._ 'God.. Baka moyashi.'_ "Oi moyashi, learn how to walk, you idiot." Kanda said. He then wanted to continue climbing the stairs, when he noticed Allen didn't respond. _'Che. Knocked himself unconscious.. how lame.'_ Kanda went down the stairs and picked the boy up. He then realized however, that the boy was hot, very hot. As in, he had a fever. _ "_God, that idiot!" Kanda yelled as he brought Allen to their room and laid the boy on the bed. He took the boys shoes and coat off, and laid the covers over him. He then went to the bathroom to get a wet towel and put it on the boys forehead.

With the finer still gone, Kanda figured he should just start dressing Allen's wounds. After thoroughly cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Kanda went to take a shower to wash of all the blood from his now healed wounds. While he was in the bathroom still, he heard the door to their room open. He figured it was the finder. After he was clothed again, he emerged from the bathroom looking completely refreshed.

"Ah, Kanda-dono. I see Walker-dono has contracted a fever. Shall I go get some medicine from downstairs?" The finder asked. After getting an affirmative nod from Kanda, the finder went off again.

Kanda went to Allen's side to re-wet the towel on Allen's forehead. Just then the boy started to stir awake. "ah Kanda?" Allen asked tiredly.

"Che. Stupid moyashi. You had to go and get sick again huh.." Kanda mumbled to him.

"Sorry Kanda. Even after all the trouble you went through to save me" Allen giggled, the fever making his mind a bit foggy. Then suddenly Kanda felt something yank his hair downwards, bring his cheek in contact with Allen's lips. "Thank you Kanda, for saving me" Kanda blushed as he threw himself back. He looked at the boy and found he had fallen asleep. "Che.."

Soon afterwards, the finder returned with the medicine. He also informed Kanda that the next train would leave tomorrow morning at 7am. Kanda then realized he had forgotten to call Komui, and went to do so. After informing Komui. Kanda settled in his bed. Unable to sleep, memories of his moyashi surfaced again. A hand ghosted his cheek as he remembered the tingling sensation of Allen's lips. Then he realized. He had used CPR on the boy. He had kissed him. Kanda's face became as red as a tomato. He looked over at the sleeping boy and went over to him. He sat on the side of the bed, staring at the boys face. He put a hand on his forehead to feel the fever had lowered. He looked at the boy some more, before leaning down and placing a soft gentle kiss on the boys lips.

* * *

Please remember to review! I'm open to ideas as long as they fit in the story! :)

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for making you wait this long! I answered to a review this week, from Arathelia. I promised her I'd update this week. I work much better with a deadline.. otherwise I could take forever!

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoring and/or following! In this chapter there will be a lot of progress. (Because I decided to not make this story very long. ) but you can probably guess that from the title :P I hope you will all like this chapter, and that I won't disappoint you.

Discaimer: I do not own -man!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Confessions

"Kanda, wake up" Allen said as he tried to stir the samurai awake. "The train leaves in half an hour, we should hurry" He tried once more.

Kanda slowly started to open his eyes, and awareness came to him. Allen noticed he had awakened and went to the bathroom to freshen up. It was quite unusual for Kanda to oversleep. The samurai was usually up before the sun was. He hadn't slept much this night. He kept going over to Allen to check his temperature and re-wet the towel al through the night. Then Kanda remembered. He had kissed Allen. Kanda's fingers ghosted over his lips. The memory still sweet, yet painfull. He had stolen a kiss from the boy. Without him being aware of it. That was cruel Kanda thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the boy re-entering the room. The boy went about his business. Packing his suitcase and putting on his jacket. When he suddenly stopped and turned to Kanda. "ehm Kanda, I'm not really sure what happened last night, when we got up the stairway It suddenly went dark, but uhm.. I guess you helped me. So thank you" He said before he turned around again, embarrassed. The boy didn't seem to remember he had already thanked Kanda last night in quite the cute manner.

"You mean you don't remember what you did last night?" Kanda said as Allen continued rummaging through the room. He looked up at that "What do you mean?" He asked back. Should Kanda say it? He didn't know.. "You already thanked me last night. You don't remember?" Allen blushed at that. Did he remember what he had done? "I'm sorry" the boy said, "I don't remember" It seems the boy blushed not because of _what_ he had forgotten, but because of the fact that he had forgotten at all. _"So he doesn't remember.."_ Kanda stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Kanda-dono, Walker-dono, We have to go." Sai said as he entered the room.

"ah Sai-san, good morning. I'm ready, Kanda's just freshening up. He should be ready in a few." As if on cue, Kanda emerged from the bathroom and strode to the bed to put on his coat. He put everything in his suitcase, closed it and walked towards the door. "let's go" He said before leaving the room.

As they left the inn, Allen put on his hood again. Kanda noticed this but didn't say anything of it.

* * *

A few days later, after an annoyed samurai left a "very annoying scientist's" office Kanda found himself in the lounge. Together with a nice cup of green tea and a book. He had placed himself near the fire place on a nice couch. What the book was about, Kanda didn't really know. Because as soon as he had opened it, his mind drifted off. He remembered his last mission. The one he shared with his secret crush. He really couldn't make out what happened that night. Why had the boy kissed him? Was it because of the fever? Or did the boy secretly have feelings for him too? _ "no, that's just wishful thinking"_ The fever was really high. Allen's whole face was covered in beads of sweat, making his bangs stick together. And there was this nice pink shine covering the boys cheeks. _"He really did look adorable that night.."_

"Well that's the face of a man in love." Came a voice suddenly. Kanda suddenly came back to earth. A bit disorientated at first. He'd been so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed that person entering the lounge. Then something else dawned on him. Had that person just said he looked like he was in love?

"che, your imagining things." He tried to say normally, while pretending to continue reading his book. However the female general did not buy it. "you can say what you want hun', but your eyes betray you. So who is the lucky girl? It's not Lenalee is it? you know how Komui will react! Hahahah"

"Off course it's not her!" _"shit!"_ "Che damnnit.."

"I knew it. So then who is it? I hope it's not some girl you met on a mission?" Klaud asked

"It's.. not.." Kanda blushed "..it's a-an Exorcist.."

"An exorcist hm.. That means me or that young lady, Miranda was it? hn.. didn't think she was your type. Or that you're a masochist.. " referring to liking someone like herself.

"I'm not a masochist! And I can't stand that woman. God If she apologizes on more time..!"

"But there aren't any other female exorcist.. What ..you don't mean?"

"_oh god here it comes.."_ Kanda blushed

"She died?!"

"Ye- wait. What? No. no he's still alive!" And then there was a very, VERY awkward silence. Kanda blushed and covered his head in his book.

"And suddenly it all clicks" Klaud said manner-of-factly. You are in love with that cursed boy, Allen Walker, aren't you. He's the person that always makes you lose your cool. That I didn't notice before.." She awaited a response from Kanda, but he was too embarrassed to answer. "So.. is it mutual?"

Kanda looking in the opposite direction was a good enough answer for her. "does he even know?"

"off course not! What should I say; 'Hey moyashi sorry for always being such a jerk, now will you condemn yourself to hell by becoming my lover?!' Kanda yelled. Then he noticed he was yelling and looked down again, ashamed. _"fuck!"_

"Well maybe not like that but yes, you should." she sighed "Listen. We are exorcists. Our lives are short and devoted to god, well.. most of the time. The only thing we have is our family, the order. We have to live and strengthen the bond with our family. We have to protect them, love them. Because our family is all we have. And even more than that, I think that after all we've done for this world, we deserve to have one person to love above all else. To cherish, to hold, to make love to.." Her eyes trailed to Kanda. "Yuu," She placed her hand on his cheek "our lives are too short to have regrets. If you love this boy, let him know. Make him feel cherished, protected, loved. Even if you are also male, he will accept it. for he too, yearns for love. No, he _especially _yearns for it. That boy, abandoned, orphaned twice, cursed and now forsaken by god. He needs to feel. He needs the strength to fight. To fight the evil within him, and you can give him that, Yuu. It's a beautiful gift. It gives both of you a reason to live. Take this chance, Yuu." She said looking deep in his eyes.

Kanda didn't know how to answer. Klaud Nine had hit him deep. She was right. Who cared what would happen afterward. He should just let the boy know, he deserved to know.

"well. That got me thinking. I should follow my own advice and make that man clear of my feelings!" She saw the confused look on Kanda's face and told him with her index finger in front of her lips "Alistair is quite the gentleman is he not? I think I'm going to pay him a little visit~" she rose up from her seat and headed to the door. She gave one final "Good luck, Yuu. You, too, deserve a happy ending"

Klaud's words lingered in his mind. She was absolutely right. What could happen. The moyashi would hate him even more? That didn't matter. As long as he protected him. He did not need anything else in return. He stood up and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"just a minute!" came a muffled voice. A few seconds later the door opened and a shock of white came through. The boy stared at him not sure what to say.

"well will you let me in moyashi?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda! ..but ehm I guess?" He said as he stepped aside to let the samurai in. Kanda walked in and went for the bed. He put down the tray he had with him. On it were two cups of tea and plate full of what looked like Mitarashii Dango. Allen stood by the door still, as he looked how Kanda made himself comfortable.

"Ehm Kanda? Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" He asked

"Come sit down moyashi, I have to talk to you. " Allen stared at him for a few seconds. But then figured he might as well sit down and listen to what Kanda had to say. So that's what he did. Kanda shoved a cup of tea over the tray towards the boy. And motioned for him to take a dango. Allen couldn't say no to that! He happily took a dango and ate it up. When he wanted to take the last bite of his Dango he caught Kanda staring at him. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"ehm.. Kanda? What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Kanda looked at him a bit more before he answered. "There is something I have to tell you. And I want you to listen. You don't have to answer, not until the end." He got a nod from Allen and continued.

"I never intended to let you know. I even denied it myself at first. But I have to tell you. I had a talk today, with general Klaud Nine. She told me that the life of an exorcist is too short. That we should treasure and enjoy what little time we have to ourselves. And that most of all we should treasure our family. That all of us exorcists want to care for and protect our family here in the order." Kanda stopped. "damn I'm not sure how to say this!.. Look ..I just want to tell you that I do, you know. I do care for you. In fact I care to much for you. That night when you had been taken by that fever. I did something. Something that I am ashamed of. I took your lips that night. I robbed you of your free will. And I am sorry for that. I know that this may all sound really weird and probably disgusting. But you need to know. I love you. And I'll keep loving you until the day I die, and maybe even beyond that. I will never touch you again, unless it is to protect you from harm. Your safety is all that matters to me now. I will stand alongside you in this war. And I will help with the war with your other self. So please.. let me stay by your side." Kanda said, looking straight into Allen's eyes.

Allen was speechless, the dango fell on the bed. He had found it weird that Kanda had come to his room, with snacks, and that he wanted to talk with him. He thought Kanda probably wanted to discuss the mission report or complain about Allen's fighting skills. But never in his life did he imagine Kanda saying ..well that. There must be something wrong with the man. Is he sick? Or.. no wait he's probably just joking. Maybe he lost a bet to Lavi or something?

Allen had been staring at Kanda for a long time now, with an unreadable expression on his face. Kanda started to realize what he had said and a small blush formed on his cheeks, barely noticeable.

"ehm.. Kanda are you sick?" Allen went to place his hand on Kanda's forehead. That made the samurai snap. "What do you mean am I sick?! I'm talking to you seriously here!" On which Allen answered with a slightly lifted voice "Well what do you expect?! That I believe you? Kanda you hate my guts! Just tell me the truth, did Lavi put you up to this?! Because it's not nice Kanda!" Allen said with a bit of a frown on his face.

Kanda wanted to yell back. But he saw the hurt in the boys eyes and forced himself to calm down. "Look moyashi, I swear to you that no one put me up to this. Do you think I'd embarrass myself like this for the sake of Lavi's "humor"? Listen I don't expect you to believe me, or answer my feelings for that matter. I just wanted to tell you. Because you deserve to know it. You deserve to be loved."

With that Kanda stood up and left the room.

Allen still sat there. Looking in the same direction Kanda just sat. His face as red as a tomato, he couldn't for the life of him comprehend what just happened. Kanda loved him? His mind trailed off to what Kanda said,_ "I did something. Something that I am ashamed of. I took your lips that night. I robbed you of your free will. And I am sorry for that."_ Allen's fingers ghosted over his lips. Kanda had kissed him? His mind couldn't help but wonder what it would have felt like. That made Allen's blush increase even more. He decided he'd take a shower to cool off and then head for bed. Tomorrow when he wakes up, he'll discover it had all been a dream. A very nice dream..

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed! That part with Klaud was unexpected wasn't it? ahahaha that idea had been in my mind for a while now, I had to put it in.

Uhmm.. o yeah, I promise the next update won't take so long!

Please review! I love to hear your criticism, good or bad! I also want to know if I took things to fast..

Well byebye! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

Hey everyone! Thank you for sticking with me! This new chapter, I'm not really proud of it. It was kinda hard to write. Maybe I've written myself into a corner? Well I'll keep trying anyway! Cuz every story''s gotta have an ending. At least on .

Chapter 8 – Answers.

The first thing he became aware of was that weird feeling against his head. Something was bumping against it. Then he noticed the soft bird chirping from behind the window. Giving him a peaceful feeling. That feeling increased when he felt the sunshine through his window covering his face. But when he started to focus on that warm feeling he noticed he was hot. Really hot. He threw the blanket off of him and grabbed the bumping thing from his head. Only to discover it was Timcampy trying to wake him. As he looked out of the window he noticed it was probably already about 10am. Allen didn't usually wake up this late. He just had a bit of trouble falling asleep yesterday. Oh yeah that's right. Kanda had confessed to him then left. Now what was Allen supposed to do? He figured he'd just act normal. It was probably just a joke anyway.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Good morning Lavi, Kanda." Lenalee said as she joined them at their table for breakfast. She went to sit next to Kanda with her meal. She had ordered two sandwiches and a cup of tea. "So.. nice weather today?" Kanda only "Hmfed" as a response, naturally.

"Yeah I hope it stays like this. I have to go on a mission today" Lavi said sulkily as he played with his spaghetti. How someone could eat such a heavy meal in the morning was beyond Lenalee. "Oh where to?" Lenalee asked him.

"The Netherlands. Holland to be exact."

"Oh that's a nice little country! Especially this time of year. There will be lots of flowers, and most above all, Tulips! Huge fields full with tulips in all kinds of colors. It makes such a beautiful sight." As Lenalee enjoyed the picture in her head, Kanda rolled his eyes at her. Lavi had started laughing that Lenalee was such a girl. Somewhere around then Allen had walked into the cafeteria. As soon as he left Jerry's counter Lenalee waved him over. Allen noticed Kanda was also there but he decided to act like everything was normal. He wasn't going to act like a girl and run away blushing. He went over to their table and greeted them. "Good morning everyone."

Lavi and Lenalee, as usual, greeted him back. However Kanda did too. Which was highly unusual. He gave a small "Mornin'" back. Lenalee failed to notice this as she started telling Allen about Lavi's mission and Tulips. Lavi had noticed though. He leaned over the table and whispered to Kanda, "what happened?"

"I told him." Came kanda's curt reply.

"You did what?!" Lavi yelled as he stood up, shocked. This drew the attention of Allen and Lenalee to him as well. Who looked just as shocked as him, but because of Lavi's outburst.

"I said I told him" Kanda tried again. Not minding the fact that said 'him' was also listening to this. Lavi looked at Allen expectantly. He kept staring at him for a bit. Then turned to Kanda again. "Yuu.. Are you sure? I mean there's no reaction from him at all. It looks like he doesn't even know what we're talking about." He said.

"I _said_ I told him I am in love with him." Kanda said, now very irritated, A small gasp escaped Allen's lips. "And don't call me that goddamnit." All four of them were quiet. Kanda looking irritated, Lavi Looking between Allen and Kanda unbelievingly, Allen, a very prominent blush adorning his cheeks and Lenalee trying to put two and two together. Then something clicked. Lavi told her Kanda had a crush on Allen. "Ohh! This is great! Kanda I'm so glad for you" She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe the two of you are couple" Lenalee said, you could almost see the little hearts rising from her head.

"Wait. What? We're not a couple." Kanda said, frowning. Allen looked at him. Kanda was denying it so strongly. Perhaps it really had been a joke? For some reason Allen felt a bit of pain in his chest. He did not know what to do. This had all come so abrupt. He and Kanda hadn't even had the time to talk about it properly yet.

Kanda noticed Allen looked a bit.. off.. and began; "for the last time, I said I told him. He has not given me an answer as of yet, and I won't pressure him. And neither will you." Saying directly to Lavi and Lenalee, those meddlesome kids. When he looked at the boy again he saw he was blushing like mad. He decided he had had enough to eat and left the cafeteria, heading for the training ground. As soon as he walked away he could hear Lenalee and Lavi overload Allen with questions.

"And? Do you know what you're going to say to him?" Lavi asked, evil grin on his face.

"Of course he's going to say yes!" Lenalee said, Being a girl she just couldn't help but be overjoyed about this newfound 'relationship'. Allen wasn't able to look either of them in the eyes. He wasn't sure what he thought of Lenalee's comment. Why would she say 'of course'? Did he look like he liked Kanda? He hasn't treated him in any special way. Furthermore they're always in some kind of argument. Not exactly 'lovey-dovey'. Lavi saw the look Allen was making. He wasn't too sure really. Allen looked really troubled. Soon enough Lenalee caught on as well.

"You are going to accept aren't you..?" Lenalee asked, suddenly doubting it.

"I.. I don't know.."

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Kanda, can I talk to you for a minute?" Allen said as he had entered the training room. After Allen had left the cafeteria. He intended to go back to his room, and well.. just think about this whole thing. But somewhere half through he realized something. Yes he could just go to his room to think and think and think.. Or he could just face Kanda and talk. Tell him, how he felt.

"This better be good moyashi. Interrupting my training, you have a death wish or something?" Kanda said as he stood still in his pose. This shocked Allen a bit. Why did Kanda go back to being a jerk? Was it all a joke after all? Damn how that man could play with someone's feelings. Allen was mad. "Geez never mind! God how stupid of me to take you serious! You're such a jerk Kanda! No. No I'm an idiot. To think that..-" Allen couldn't finish his sentence. He gave one final mad look at Kanda then turned around to leave. Then Kanda grabbed his wrist.

"Wait moyashi. I'm sorry." Kanda said as he looked away from Allen with an awkward face. "It's just that ..Well I thought about everything I said yesterday, and although it's all true, it's still very embarrassing. And I know that I put you in a very awkward position, and you must be disgusted that a guy feels this way about you. But I can't help it! So I thought if I should just act like normal around you and pretend nothing happened then maybe it'd be better." Kanda looked a bit sad now.

"Kanda.." Allen had never heard Kanda ramble before, but he had just done it. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm a bit insecure as well. I mean it's not that I don't believe you, it's just.. It's really hard to.." Allen looked Kanda in the eye. "Kanda I think I believe you. I mean thinking about it. there really is no way you'd embarrass yourself like this for no reason." Allen giggled a bit, more out of embarrassment really ."But I always thought that you hated me. You call me weak. You don't want to touch me becuase I'm cursed, and well.."Kanda stopped him by grabbing his hand and holding to his chest. "Stop moyashi, I don't feel that way. I was just being.. me. Kanda looked down, a bit ashamed. "I think it's time for me to tell you my answer." Allen told him with a slight smile on his face.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"I guess I first want to say that I'm actually very happy about your feelings." Allen began. They decided they should talk in a more private area. So they had gone to Allen's room. He took a deep breath and continued; "But I'm scared of them as well. I'm not sure what to do." Allen sighed.

"I'm not in love with you." Allen said, very seriously. "The only person I ever loved from the bottom of my heart was Mana, but that was as a father. It came naturally. But the love you speak of, I don't know how to.. But I do care for you. And.. I was thinking that maybe we could start slowly, as friends? And that you will show me, your way of loving."

"show you?" Kanda said flabbergasted. He really didn't know what to make up out of all this. He didn't know if he should be excited or disappointed. He was glad that Allen didn't reject him completely. And he didn't expect anything from the boy. But he couldn't help being a bit disappointed that the boy didn't just scream 'I love you!' and jumped into his arms. Ugh those stupid hopes of the heart..

"yes, well maybe I said it wrong. Just please be as kind to me in the future as you've been to me these past couple of days? I really like you this way. Not that I disliked you before, but you were just so.. well insufferable really.."

"Well I guess I could do that.. "

"Thank you Kanda" Allen said. His face expressing joy. "Che, whatever." Kanda tried to get back into character. He stood up and headed for the door. He walked out of the room but just before he closed the door behind him. He looked down and said a soft " 'night" before he closed the door and left.

Allen was left behind on his bed. Just staring, thinking. He had finally made a truce with Kanda. And not only that, they were friends now! Allen couldn't be happier. Though he thought it was sad that he had to reject Kanda. Well not completely reject.. He said he was open for it, but didn't feel that way about Kanda yet. 'yet'? Now Allen confused himself. He should listen to his own words. Start out as friends. The rest will come naturally.

YSYSYSYSYS

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for that little bit of nationalism, I had to put it in. uhmm anything else.. nope. Thank you for reviewing, following and favoring! Please keep doing so!

Byebye till next time!


	9. Chapter 9: The nightmares of life

Hey everyone! Well It's a short chapter this time. I'll work hard on the next one!

Thanks everyone for Following, Favoring and reviewing! It gives me motivation :)

* * *

Chapter 9 – The nightmares of life.

Two days had passed since the two most hot-headed exorcists in the order had talked about being friends. They hadn't talked to each other much since then, Since Kanda had left for a mission yesterday morning.

Lavi and Allen found themselves in the library. Lavi had to do some research and Allen just accompanied him, not having anything else to do.

"Would you please stop staring at me?" Allen said, not looking up from his book. He had been reading this book about Roman history when he noticed he was being watched. He just had this feeling that made the hairs in his neck stand up. He noticed Lavi hadn't moved for a while so he probably was the cause of this feeling.

"But moyashi! Why won't you tell me what happened with Kanda?" Lavi whined. He had been harassing Allen with that for a while now. But every time Allen answered with a simple 'nothing much' or 'same as always'. But Lavi wouldn't be satisfied with that. He was a bookman for crying out loud! He had to know the details. And wouldn't settle for anything less.

"It's not really any of your business now is it, Lavi?" Allen said, now looking up from his book.

"But Allen..! I can't focus on my research here! Come on~ I'm dying of curiosity here! Are you a couple or not?!" Lavi pleaded. He was hanging over the table they were sitting at. He tried to give his best puppy eyes-look.

Sigh.. "Fine. No, we're not a couple. There." Allen said, attempting to get back at reading.

"There's no way I'd be satisfied with that! Come on, moyashi."

Another sigh.. "What's there to say. I'm not in love with him. He kind of made it hard for me to even tolerate him. But for some reason I do like him and he is just as precious to me as any of you here are."

"So you rejected him? How did he react?" Lavi asked, He felt a bit sorry for his friends heart being broken.

"I.. I didn't exactly reject him.. I told him that I didn't feel that way for him. And that we should start out as friends and that maybe it could bloom into something ..more."

"Wow Allen.." Lavi said. Then he hesitantly started "..I don't want to uhm you know, interfere or anything. But you were serious right? When you said that it might be possible in the future. I mean you're not giving him false hope right?

Allen was silent for a bit as if contemplating something. He was shocked at Lavi's remark. Had he given Kanda false hope? He told him he wasn't in love with him. But had said that it might change.. But what if in the end he'd never fall for Kanda that way? What would happen to Kanda? Then suddenly Allen smiled. Shocking Lavi.

"Don't worry, it'll work out. Kanda and I will work it out. We're going to start slowly, as friends, and see how it'll go. And Kanda will understand either way." Allen said confidently and he returned to reading his book once more. Lavi was at a loss of words. But he shrugged it off. Allen would never intentionally hurt Kanda and Kanda's heart wasn't made out of glass either.

It was quiet for a moment. The topic vanished from Allen's thoughts as he read how Caesar ascended the throne. He got to this very interesting part when Lavi once again began,

"so.. Are you, you know, into guys?" Lavi asked. Allen stopped and looked up at Lavi, surprised. "what?" Allen asked hesitantly. "Well as far as I can tell, your neither disgusted nor surprised about the fact that Kanda is apparently gay. Also you're considering having a relationship with him, a male. So are you gay?"

"Well ..no I'm not.." Allen answered. "I mean I never really thought about it.. But I guess that if I would love someone I wouldn't really care about their gender. But I wouldn't know until it happens."

"Hmmm~ Interesting.." Lavi smiled to himself.

* * *

"_Kanda take the one to the right, Lavi you the left one! I'll take care of this one!" Allen yelled at his comrades as they fought of the Akuma. The Akuma were trying to destroy the village while searching for the innocence. Allen was fighting two level two Akuma. It wasn't a tough battle, he had long surpassed that level. Allen was finished fighting his battle and looked around, searching for Kanda and Lavi. He could help them out if necessary. When he spotted them he was surprised to find them already standing with Lenalee and the village children she was protecting. He decided to join them._

"_Hey guys! Wait fo-" An extreme pain coursed through Allen as the sharp blade of a level three went through his abdomen.. He looked down at the blade, not believing it was there. With every drop of blood that fell Allen became more lightheaded. He looked behind him, seeing the cause. A Level three. It had popped out of nowhere. He looked at his friends. But they made no move to help him._

"_Help ..me!" Allen yelled at them. But his friends turned away. Allen couldn't believe it. His friends weren't helping him. Why? Tears welled up In Allen's eyes, not sure if they were from the pain or the loss of companionship. _

"_It was bound to happen sooner or later" A voice said from behind Allen. "Come on Allen, this can't come as a surprise. You thought these people were any different? No one will ever stay by your side. You're destined to live your life alone and abandoned." The voice said._

_Suddenly a strange sound came forth. Allen struggled to look up and see where it came from. He saw the cause of the sound, was a ball bouncing by. It was followed by child's laughter. The boy caught his ball just in front of Allen. He looked up seemingly innocent. When Allen tried to smile to him, which was hard seeing as was dying from the pain, the boy's face suddenly turned sour. "Freak!" he yelled and ran away with his ball._

"_Freak. It's true you know? You are a freak. You got cursed, but truthfully you were cursed from the beginning. Cursed to live a lonely life. Everyone around you will either die on you, or simply abandon you. Just then the image of a small boy came forth. _

"_No!No!No! Stop this!" Allen screamed. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want this walk through memory-lane. He saw the small boy with the chestnut-colored hair leaning over a creature. Silent tears falling from his eyes. Trying to hide them. _

"_No!" Allen sniffed._

"_Ahh sad isn't it. The loss of your first friend.. of course it wasn't the last. Mana followed soon after, and then came cross and oh! I forgot about you parents! Of course you don't remember them-"_

"_stop it"_

"_- But then again who would want to have a child like you? It's no wonder really that they abandoned you. –"_

"_stop it"_

"_Mhh what was that boy? What can't handle the truth? Why not? Does it hurt too much? Well get used to it. cause it will happen again. And again and again. You will lose family, friends ..and lovers. _

"_Stop it!"_

"_Embrace it boy! There is no one on your side! Except-"_

"_Stop it!" Allen screamed._

"_-me"._

::

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Allen woke up screaming his lungs out. He was panting as he tried to calm down. He was sweating a lot and his bed was all wet too. Making the decision for him to get out of it easy. He looked to his right. Thank god. Kanda wasn't in his bed. Well judging by the sun, it had been morning for a while. He was probably already making his day useful by searching for the innocence. Allen walked over to the window, to get some fresh air. After cooling down a bit he decided to take a shower and to then join Kanda in his search.

While under the shower, Allen thought about his dream. It hadn't been the first one for him. He's had bad dreams for as long as he could remember. Surely not every day, but often enough to not make a big deal out of them anymore. This dream seemed strangely real though. And hurt quite a bit.

Deciding to not dwell on it further, Allen dressed himself and went off to find Kanda.

* * *

Well that's it. hope you enjoyed! Oh the first friend was Red, the dog. But seeing as Allen doesn't know his name (he didn't, did he?). I couldn't put it in there. See you next time!

* UPDATE * My dear reader 'Lavi-Usagi' corrected me. The dogs name was Allen, the name was later given to the current Allen, previously know as Red.

Thank you Lavi-Usagi! hope you'll help me out in the future as well!

Please remember to review?


	10. Chapter 10: Fear

Hey everyone! Another chapter up! I hope you'll have fun reading this!

Oh and thanks everyone for your lovely reviews!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Fear.

It was early, the sun hadn't even risen yet, when Kanda had stepped out of his bed. He wasn't able to fall back to sleep anymore. Allen however seemed like he couldn't get enough of it. All tangled up in the sheets. _Cute.._ Kanda thought before he left. He had trained, showered and eaten and still Allen hadn't awakened. Everyone knows Kanda isn't the patient type and so he went off searching for the innocence alone.

Kanda was walking in the forest. He likes those moments, they are so peaceful and quiet, except for the sounds the birds were making. But that makes it even better. It gives peace to your mind and allows you to think, or to not think at all.

As Kanda walked on the long trails of the forest he tried to clear his mind. So much had happened this past week and Kanda couldn't keep up anymore. He didn't know what to think. Allen rejected him but not completely, does that mean Kanda should wait for him? Or should he just give up and try to move on? No, it was too late for that. Once Kanda lets someone in his heart, he doesn't let them go. That's how Kanda is. Besides, he promised Allen he'd always love him and stay by his side, no matter what his answer would be. So he should just be patient? Yes, be patient.. Work with him, talk to him, eat with him and sleep in the same room with him, but with no touching him whatsoever! Yeah he could do that.

God what had he gotten himself into?

There was no way Allen would fall in love with him. He had been a complete jerk to the boy. He has ignored him, insulted him, almost killed him and he never, ever acknowledged him. Though Kanda has been doing the exact opposite this last week, you don't easily forget the past.

"Good morning, pretty boy" Came a voice from behind the trees. _Shit_, Kanda thought, _again I'm caught off guard_. Kanda turned around with his sword ready, giving a beautiful samurai pose. "show yourself" As soon as he said that Tykki came from behind the trees and charged at Kanda. Kanda struck his sword at Tykki just in time to defend himself from harm. With his sword occupied, Tykki gave a sign to someone behind Kanda. Kanda turned his head to take a look at his new adversary. As soon as he did he saw a weird yellow smoke come right at him. Tykki jumped away just in time as Kanda was hit full on.

As the smoke cleared, you could see Kanda standing in the middle of it. he was hunched over, heavily breathing. "There, there pretty boy, calm down" Tykki said as he approached the boy. "I need you to do something for me, can you do that?" Tykki asked him. Kanda didn't answer but he did look at the man approaching him. But something was different. Kanda didn't look like himself, he looked.. Feral? Tykki took ahold of kanda's face with his two hands. And came closer to him with his own face. Too close. He looked deep in Kanda's eyes. Kanda seemed to calm down and a blush started form on his cheeks. Kanda became a bit light headed. What was Tykki doing to him? He felt like he was being tamed or dominated.

"Kanda!" Allen came running his innocence already activated. "Kanda, I'm coming!" Allen kept running and tried to assess the situation. Kanda was standing, sword down. And Tykki was standing right in front of him. Why wasn't Kanda fighting back? Or even worse why did Kanda allow Tykki to touch him? He hated being touched most of all.

"Ahh boy, you're already here, good." Tykki said. "Do it"

As soon as Tykki had said the order, Kanda jumped at Allen. With his sword up over his head, Kanda prepared to strike down the boy that would destroy time. Allen lifted his arm to block, but had trouble to do so. The impact was immense. With sword to arm, the two boys tried to fight a battle in strength.

"Kanda what's wrong with you?! It's me! Allen! Snap out of it!" Allen yelled in vain. Kanda pulled his sword free and struck at Allen. Successfully cutting the skin of Allen's chest. A slash went from his left shoulder to his right hip. Luckily it wasn't too deep, it just bled. That's why you didn't see pain in Allen eyes, no, it was shock.

"Kukukuku, that's it beautiful. Fight him." Tykki ordered.

The anger in Kanda's eyes was ..intense. Allen had never seen Kanda like that. It scared him. Why was Kanda acting this way? Who was he angry with? Was he angry at him? Was this all his fault? What should he do.. He didn't want to lose another friend. He didn't want his nightmares to be right. To be reality.

Allen stumbled backwards, trying to keep his footing. He didn't see Tykki giving a sign to the Akuma behind him. And so he didn't notice the Akuma coming at him with high speed. It even took a while to notice the blade that went right through him. Ripping his guts apart. The akuma drew his weapon back through, giving the blood free reign to spill. Allen fell on his back, he looked at Kanda. But he didn't even look back at him. He didn't care. He abandoned him. Allen was left alone once more. Maybe it was better this way. Now he didn't have to lose anyone anymore.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

No. He wasn't going to let go. He wasn't going to lay back and surrender. He didn't want t die. He had finally found a home to say 'I'm back' to. And to have Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, the science division, Jerry and everybody else to say 'Welcome back'. He didn't want to lose that.

"uhg.. Kanda. Come back to your senses! Fight it!" Allen said. He was severely bleeding and couldn't focus his eyes anymore. But he had to hold on.

"It's no use boy. This is his chance to finally get rid of you" Tykki said.

"No! No fight it Kanda!" Kanda turned his head to Allen. He then walked straight at Allen again with his sword once more ready to strike.

Allen was scared. He was so scared.

He closed his eyes and tried one last time; "It's me Kanda! It's Allen! It's your moyashi!"

And.. nothing. There was no pain, no sound until.

"what are you waiting for?! Get it over with" Tykki yelled impatiently.

Allen dared to open his eyes slowly. He looked at Kanda, what he saw shocked him. Kanda was standing over him, sword in the ready. But for some reason, he didn't strike. He was breathing heavily and sweating as well. He looked like he struggling. Tykki had lost his patience and walked over to the two. However Kanda had regained enough of his mind to notice it as a threat. He quickly slashed away at Tykki who jumped away just in time. Leaving only a little scratch on his cheek. But being the Noah that he was, it disappeared soon enough. His plan having failed though, Tykki decided it was time to leave.

"I had fun playing, see you next time exorcists." With that he left.

Kanda then turned around to look at Allen. What he saw shocked him to the core. There Allen sat on the ground. Hunching over, barely able to stay up and heavily panting. His chest and legs and the fabric that covered them were stained, no drenched with blood. Kanda dropped his sword an fell to his knees.

"What have I done?" Kanda said disbelievingly. He wasn't able to move, except for the trembling he couldn't stop. He had hurt him. Him, his most beloved one. How could he ever..

"K-Kanda. It's okay, it's not your fault. But I need to get treatment. My head's going foggy. Please help me?" Allen said. With that Kanda snapped back to reality. He stood up and picked the boy up with him, in bridal style. He then set of on the journey back to the inn. Leaving a trail of blood behind.

* * *

"-ashi. Moyashi. Come on stay with me!" Kanda tried. They had arrived back at the inn and Kanda had sent the finder to go find a doctor. Allen didn't have much time. His bleeding didn't stop and the boy was falling in and out of consciousness. Kanda wiped the sweat of his own forehead with his blood covered hand. He tried to put as much pressure on the wounds as possible with the towel he was holding. But it didn't stop.

_Goddamn it! There must be something I can do?! I can't just let him die like this!_ Kanda thought. Allen was feeling cold now. It felt terrifying. To see his face so pale. A bit of the blood left on Kanda's forehead was threatening to drip in his eye. He moved his hand once more over his head to swipe it away. He looked at his hand afterwards. He was covered in his blood. _ Blood.._ Wait! Blood that's it! Kanda quickly grabbed for Mugen and slashed his wrist. To let a bit of blood out. He then held it over Allen's stomach and chest. After a while the desired effect came. The wounds were closing up. Allen's breathing became steady again and color came back in his cheeks.

"..Kanda?" Allen asked weekly, as if just awakening from a long nap. "What happen-" Allen was cut off by two warm lips covering his. It only lasted about five seconds before Kanda pulled his lips away from his and drew him in an embrace. "I was so scared" He said, holding the younger boy close to him.

"Kanda?" Allen looked a bit worried but after a second put his arms around the distressed Samurai, returning his embrace.

* * *

Well that was it! Another chapter done. I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to develop the relationship a bit more now. It's taken long enough hasn't it? I hope you'll read the next one as well!

Please remember to Review?


	11. Chapter 11: Progress

Hey welcome everyone! Here's another chapter! This one will contain Lemon! ((Not very hardcore, mind you perverts xD )) remember to review?

* * *

Chapter 11 - progress

He was hot. Sweat poured out of him and drenched his bed sheets. His breathing came in small pants, being unable to draw more in. His mind foggy, he wasn't able to think straight. He had to stop this. With his face covered in Kanda's shirt, only a soft mumbling could be heard;

" Manda, MI Man't Mreathe!" not getting a reaction. Allen tried to collect all his strength and pulled his face from Kanda's chest.

"Kanda your suffocating me!" This seemed to pull the boy back to his senses. He quickly released Allen and jumped off the bed. He had a strange look in his eyes. "Sorry moyashi, I'm ..Sorry.." With that Kanda walked out of the room, into the linking bathroom.

Allen didn't really know what happened. Why was Kanda apologizing? Allen thought about it and started to remember the recent events. Kanda had attacked him. But that wasn't Kanda right? It couldn't be. After all, in the end Kanda helped him again. He must've regained his senses then. Thinking about it, wasn't he very injured? He looked down to his stomach and chest to find a huge, ugly scar going from his shoulder to his hip. Ah, that's were Kanda struck him with Mugen. Another scar was found just above his naval, a bit on the left side. The object that pierced him must have been pretty large. Some kind of spear probably. But that wasn't the issue. The fact was. They were mostly healed. How long had he been unconscious?! Looking further down he saw he was drenched in blood. Wearing the same pants and all. Had he been in bed with these close for weeks? Kanda really needed to learn how to nurse someone, Allen thought.

After deciding that thinking about it wasn't going to give him any answers, Allen figured he should just go shower. As he tried to stand up though, his legs gave out from underneath him. Huh that was weird, maybe because he hadn't used them for some time? Well he was going to need Kanda's help on this one..

"Kanda could you come in here for a sec?" Allen yelled from inside the room. Kanda was staring into the mirror, thinking. Just thinking. He had screwed up magnificently again. He had hurt the boy, sliced him with mugen. And if that wasn't worth enough, he had also kissed him and almost hugged the life out of him. Allen would never trust Kanda again! He now knew Kanda couldn't keep his hands to himself, he'd probably never want to stay even in the same room with him..

"Kanda!" Allen tried again. Shaking Kanda from his thoughts. Kanda stood up and walked to the door separating the two rooms. He took hold of the handle, took a deep breath and entered the room. He wasn't expecting to see Allen sitting on the floor, panting. Kanda quickly rushed to Allen's side, but didn't touch him.

"Kanda, I guess because I haven't used my legs for so long, they kind of lost their strength." Allen said with a grin.

"What are you talking about, you've only been unconcious for 3 hours."

"huh? But then how are my wounds healed?" Allen asked shocked.

"ah.. I used my blood." Kanda said, suddenly realizing how gross that sounds. "ah, I'm sorry. I know it sounds gross and all, but you were dying, I had no choice." Kanda ranted.

"oh no! Kanda you saved my life. I, why would I think it's disgusting? It's just a bit of blood. Speaking of blood. I really need a shower, but I cannot seem to get up. Could you help me?"

Kanda's eyes widened. "you mean you..?" Kanda stopped. "Never mind." He the stood up and took Allen under his arms to hoist him up. Throwing Allen's arm over his shoulder, he headed towards the bathroom. "You still suffered mayor blood loss, that's probably why you can't stand yet." Kanda said. Putting the lid of the toilet down, he let Allen sit on it.

"well here you are." Kanda said as he made to leave Allen alone.

"uhm, Kanda. There is no bathtub. How am I supposed to..?" Kanda turned around and opened the curtains hiding the bathing area. Allen was right, there was no bathtub, only a shower. "well, fuck" Kanda stated.

"Kanda! Don't say such words!" Allen scolded. "anyway you're going to have to help me."

"are you crazy, I'm not going to help you shower!" Kanda objected.

"Kanda am I to remind you that this is partly your fault? You shouldn't have left without me this morning! If you hadn't none of this would've happened. So you're going to take responsibility." Allen demanded.

"You really are crazy. Do you realize what you're saying? You know I have feelings for you wouldn't you feel immensely uncomfortable if I saw you're body?"

"Well it's not like you've never seen my body before, and were both male. Besides seeing my body will definitely not arouse you. It's too messed up for that." Allen stated matter-of-factly. This made Kanda flinch. Allen then shrugged his shirt off. though the front was ripped apart, it still held together around his neck and shoulders. Allen then stopped midway; "Kanda my shirt is stuck to the wound on my back."

Kanda walked to Allen and gently pried the shirt loose, making Allen wince just a little bit. He then threw the shirt into a corner. It could be thrown away. Allen then tried to stand up in order to take of his pants. But as soon as he stood up, he fell back down again. Only to be caught by Kanda. "I'll hold you up, so you take it off." With that Kanda held on to Allen as he tried to take of his pants. When finally off it didn't surprise Allen that even his boxers were covered in blood. Kanda set Allen back down. And went to turn on the shower. After checking if the temperature was alright, not to hot cause that could make the scars burn, Kanda turned back around to Allen. Allen had already managed to remove his own boxers, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Kanda quickly avoided his eyes. Taking a deep breath and finding his resolve, Kanda took off his shirt and shoes, keeping his pants on, as he went over to Allen to help him up again. Being sure to not look at the boy. They went into the shower together, but Kanda managed to avoid most of the water falling from the showerhead. As soon as Allen was hit by the water, the floor of the shower turned red. The blood washed of him. It was really a lot. No wonder he couldn't stand on his own and he was feeling short of breath.

With Allen's arm hanging over Kanda's shoulders and Kanda's arm around Allen's back, the both of them had one free hand. This really wasn't and ideal situation. When Allen took a cloth hanging in the shower stall he tried to scrub some of the blood of his stomach that had dried up. When he looked at Kanda for some aid, he notice the look Kanda was giving. Kanda was frowning and looking in another direction.

"If you really hate this that much you can just leave me on the floor here, I'll manage somehow" Allen said a bit sad. What had he expected? That Kanda would gladly help him clean his ugly body? Kanda must've thought Allen was such a nuisance. Not even able to shower by himself..

"Don't be stupid." Kanda said but didn't look at Allen.

"Look, I know I don't have the prettiest body, but looking at me won't make you sick!" Allen yelled. He had always been unsure about his body, what with the scar on his face and the deformed left arm and all. But now there were also numerous scars covering his body. The one from when he stabbed himself with Crown Clown. And now two more from today..

This had made Kanda to look at Allen in the eye. "what are you talking about? I'm just keeping myself from temptation."

"huh?" Allen could only reply. This made Kanda lose his temper.

"argg, you're really dense sometimes!" Kanda yelled. "The person I love is standing right in front of me naked and defenseless! What do you expect me to do?!"

Allen was really shocked now. Kanda was really weird. He found Allen's body ..tempting? "you're really weird Kanda" Allen giggled. "you have a fetish for ugly bodies?" Allen smiled

Kanda got mad at that, that was the umpteenth time now that Allen insulted his own body. "no I don't. I have a thing for you, moyashi. Besides, it's not like my body is exactly normal either.. So your body is covered in scars, it only shows how much courage you have. That even though hurt so badly you still want to keep on fighting. Its proof of your skill and strength. As for your arm.. it makes you one of the strongest people on this planet. It makes you special. It makes you, you. Kanda said as he trailed the back of his hand over Allen's cheek.

Allen had never felt so.. good in his life. He felt loved and appreciated. The way Kanda spoke to him with such adoration. Kanda's hand trailing over his cheek left a soft tingling sensation. He couldn't believe that in the past, Kanda was such a jerk.

"I like you much better like this" Allen giggled. He smiled sweetly at Kanda with his eyes closed and a blush on his cheeks. Kanda couldn't pass up this chance. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Allen's. He felt Allen go stiff, and there wasn't any response. But he wasn't pushing him away either. SHIT what was he doing?! He quickly pulled away.

"shit I'm sorry!" Kanda said quickly.

"It's okay" came the soft reply from Allen. The boy was looking down and blushing like crazy.

A short pause until Kanda began again,

"let's hurry up or you'll catch a cold." With that Kanda took the washcloth from Allen and started to scrub his back. It didn't go very smoothly because Kanda also had the job to keep Allen upright, making it a bit difficult.

"uhm Kanda.." Alled started shyly. "your uhm.. poking me" Kanda quickly looked at Allen so he could follow his eyes to his pants. Shit! Kanda thought.

"shit. I can't help it. just ignore it. let's just quickly clean you off so we can get out of here." Kanda finished cleaning Allen's back when he suddenly heard that timid voice saying something no so timid; "shall I ..help you?"

Kanda was shocked but tried to keep his cool. "don't be ridiculous" he said.

"sorry" Allen said, you could hear the hurt in voice.

"No I mean, I'm not going to take advantage of you. Like you said we'll be friends and I'll hold back. You don't have to have pity on me or anything. Maybe one day you'll actually like me.." Kanda said sarcastically.

"I do like you.." when Allen saw the confused face Kanda made he continued; "I. I don't know if it's love or anything but I really do like you. These past couple of days you've been so nice to me. You've shown me how nice and gentle you can be. And you even manage to keep that stubbornness of yours. I'm glad you fell in love with me. I'm glad I get to see this side of yours. I'm glad I met you" Allen said with a blush on his face.

That's it. Kanda couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed Allen full on the lips. And after a while Allen even started to reciprocate. Kanda licked Allen's lip in order to ask for entrance, deepening the kiss. Unintentionally Allen granted access after he gasped. After a while of heated kissing Allen pulled back in order to catch his breath.

"If you want me to stop" Kanda said.

"no, I just needed to catch my breath. I've never really kissed with anyone before" Allen said, unintentionally arousing Kanda even more. this time, as Kanda went to kiss him again, he also drew his body as close as possible to Allen's. he heard a sound then and after looking down, realized Allen was unfastening Kanda's pants, with a huge blush covering his entire face.. That was strange. Allen managed to be so timid while being so bold. "It must feel uncomfortable" Allen giggled. After Kanda's pants was opened and his length released. Kanda pushed them together again. Creating a beautiful friction for their lengths as they rubbed together. One of Kanda's hands went to Allen's nipple and played with it. The boy was moaning so beautifully for him, he wanted more. but no he had to hold back. Allen was weak right now. He should actually be resting.

The sensations the others body were creating for them felt so good, it didn't take long for them to see stars. As Allen came Kanda quickly kissed the boy on the mouth to capture his moan. It took only a few more rubs before he too saw stars. Allen fell to the ground now as Kanda leaned against the wall, panting. After catching his breath Kanda sat down and washed the sweat, blood and semen from Allen's body. He did the same for himself. Allen had fallen asleep somewhere at that time. Kanda quickly dried the two of them of and laid Allen in the clean bed. Figuring the other one was dirty, he joined Allen in the bed. For once he could fall asleep peacefully again.

* * *

Pheww! Well thats it for today!

Please remember to review! Oh next chapter will have Lavi in it again!


End file.
